1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surface area vacuum gripper having a housing, at least one cover plate that seals the end surface of the housing, an insert element that can be inserted into the housing, wherein the insert element can be attached to the cover plate and has at least one opening that has a flow connection to suction openings in the housing, and the cover plate has a pressurized air inlet, to which a pressurized air supply can be connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface area vacuum grippers are constructed in the known manner, such that the necessary valves for controlling a vacuum generator, e.g. an ejector, are placed externally on the housing or the cover plate. The same applies for valve devices for generating pressurized air jets for cleaning the workpiece. Surface area vacuum grippers of this type are relatively difficult to retrofit to other vacuum generators. Furthermore, externally placed control valves take up space and are exposed to the risk of damage.